the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Hanah Streaker
Hanah Streaker is an orphaned Dragony Filly who later becomes Kitty Katswell's Padawan learner. Backstory Hanah was born in a family of a male Dragon and female pegasus pony who lived on a remote home on a Tatooine, working on a small farm. And within that time, Hanah became friends with a Mandalorian earth pony named, Roberta Bravo. Then when Hanah was 7 years old and she and her family were flying to another planet, a terrible thing happened. An evil bounty hunter by the name of Jakal Gorten chased them down and shot their ship down, which crash landed on the planet of Cluster Prime. Hanah's father was killed in the wreak, while her mother fought Jakal as Hanah ran away (armed with only her energy slingshot and a blaster pistol given to her by her father). But she briefly looked back to see her mother fatally stabbed by Jakal. Through her tears, she run to an alleyway where she built herself a small house using scrap metal and other things she could find. Then for the next 5 years, Hanah spent time scavenging for food and looked for small odd jobs to earn some money (even finding herself an MP5K submachine gun in a dumpster). But all the while keeping an eye out for Jakal, knowing she would be his next target. Bio Then sometime later, Hanah was spotted by an anthro cat, but because of how far away the cat was, Hanah fled in fear, thinking it was Gortel. But then the cat followed behind, revealing to be Kitty Katswell. Then in "Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venturers of Transformers: Age of Extinction" ''Hanah joined the team on an adventure for the first time. During the time at the Yeager farm, Kitty was training Hanah in the ways of the Force, but the young dragony is having some difficulties in the training. Which then Kitty moves on to teaching Hanah blaster bolt deflection as she hands her padawan her own Lightsaber. Hanah wonders when she can get her own weapon, though Kitty flatly states that owning a laser sword doesn't make one a Jedi. After nearly stabbing Kitty in the neck from accidentally igniting the weapon, Kitty shows Hanah that the blade can be adjusted to her height. On Kitty's instructions, begins throwing small empty containers at Hanah, who has closed her eyes and attempts to hit the objects with the lightsaber. She remains unfocused, however, and is not able to strike the objects with her blade. finally throws multiple objects at once, causing Hanah to fall backward and off the barn, landing in a barrel of water. After helping her out, Kitty assures Hanah that she will soon figure out but Hanah is annoyed that she can't deflect anything despite being able to easily fight Jakal Gorton. And walks away in a huff. Then when Optimus awoke, Hanah was amazed to see a real-life Transformer. Which Optimus warmed up to. But when Cemetery Wind, Grem and Acer came to search for Optimus and the team, they hid in the barn's roof rafters. As Kitty then climbed out to get a better look, as Hanah's claws started to lose their grip on the roof. But when she slipped, she was luckily caught by the tail by Mrs. Calloway's own. Then when they and Optimus pop out of hiding, Hanah uses her Energy Sling-shot to stun several of the soldiers before they make their escape. Then, during the time in Lockdown's ship, searching for Optimus several of O'Diesel's BTD Units try to ambush her, but she manages to beat them all, using a combination of the Force and her guns. Finding herself a step closer to becoming a strong Force user. During the Battle of Hong-Kong, she stands with Kitty as the team fight the KSI Infected units and BTD Units, then after the majority of the robots are destroyed, Katty Katswell, Kitty's twin sister engages Kitty to a duel. But she was subdued, but before Katty could steal her sister's Lightsaber, Hanah jumped in and grabbed it. As she fought Katty hard, soon enough she managed to subdue the former as she gave Katty a scar on her chest. Then after the death of Lockdown and the Eds defeating O'Diesel, a voice then spoke to Hanah as it a door opened up to an unknown area. As Hanah was entranced to enter it, where she then came into a huge room where a space realm was as the voice (which was Master Yoda) asked why she should become a Jedi, and Hanah tells him that it is because Kitty believes Hanah can become one. Yoda asks whether Hanah herself thinks he can become a Jedi, and Hanah says it will allow her to become powerful, which would allow her to no longer be helpless and to make the Evil that took away everything from her suffer for everything it has done to her. Yoda wonders if Kitty taught Hanah that revenge is the way of the Jedi, but Hanah tells the Jedi Master that Kitty would never do that, as she believes Kitty is a great master. Hanah swears she does not seek revenge, but Yoda can see that she has much anger and fear inside of her. This helps Hanah to realize that she wants to become a Jedi to protect not only her friends, but everyone in the galaxy, and she admits that she never cared about helping others until she met Kitty and the other heroes. She sees how the good deeds of the Heroes makes people feel, and she wants to be part of that. Yoda asks her how this makes her feel, and Hanah says it makes her feel alive. Yoda explains that there is a difficult path ahead of Hanah and that Hanah may yet become a Jedi. A bright shining star appears above Hanah, the one she saw in her vision, and descends toward him, revealed to be a small yellow/green crystal that lands in Hanah's claws. Returning to the rest of the team, as they are discussing about how the Eds could beat O'Diesel, Hanah rejoins the group as she shows the crystal to Kitty. Kitty expresses amaement, and explains that it is a kyber crystal: the ones used for lightsabers. As she explains she wasn't expecting Hanah to receive a Kyber crystal so soon: as the crystal represents a big step in the filly's training. After Optimus leaves, the team are now flying to their base in the Awdry where Hanah is building her own lightsaber using the kyber crystal and spare parts donated from other crew members. When she is finished, she presents the weapon to Kitty, who says it is different than the lightsabers of the Jedi Order, but that it suits Hanah well. With all of the teams assembled, Hanah ignites her lightsaber for the first time. Personality At first, Hanah used to be timid and shy but after her parents were killed she became daring and brave and proves to be a tough, feisty Dragony. She may disagree many times but, all-in-all she is very loyal. And She just wants to prove herself tough, and worthy of the Jedi. Hanah also sustains quick-thinking skills and at many times shows some good leadership skills. Physical Appearance Hanah is a dragony filly with a dark amber coat, a purple mane, and a short cut black tail. And has blue reptilian eyes. With small grey claws and purple wings According to a blood test conducted by , Hanah Streaker is 55% dragon and 45% earth pony. Main Weaponry * Energy Slingshot * H&K MP5K * DC-17 blaster pistol * Yellow/Green Curved-hilt Lightsaber Skills and abilities '''Flying skills:' Fighting: Force Powers: Lightsaber combat: After some training with Kitty, Hanah got very skilled with Lightsaber combat, taking on using Form II: Makashi, but in some occasions, she would use Form IV: Ataru. And from training from Dudley, she learned to also use Form V: Djem So/Shien. Fire Breath: Hanah has also revealed to be able to breathe fire, but she hasn't quite gotten it right yet, for she can only breath out a small flame. But then Mucker later created a special drink from orange energy crystals that helped increase Hanah's fire igniter. Then in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Braddock: Missing in Action III, Hanah finally managed to breathe a huge fire ball, which in turn proved to be strong enough to burn Tirek's throat so badly it took away his Magic draining capabilities. Marksmanship: Trivia * Hanah Streaker makes her appearance in ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of My Life as a Teenage Robot: Escape from Cluster Prime''. * Hanah Streaker guest stars in Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Stuingtion's Original Characters Category:Stuingtion's OC Ponies Category:Original characters Category:Dragons Category:Equines Category:Dragony Category:Hybrids Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Selfless Characters Category:Enthusiastic Characters Category:Intelligent characters Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Orphaned Characters Category:Adopted Characters Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Padawans Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form II Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Jedi Consulars Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Sling-Shot Users Category:Laser Users Category:Pilots Category:The Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Jedi Commanders Category:110th Kat Squadron